A CATV network generally provides data services, for both residential and commercial purposes, that include both broadcast audio and video (i.e., television) programming and data services by providing access to the CATV network through a CATV tap-off device. The CATV tap-off device is frequently located near the perimeter of a property so that the cable service provider has easy access to the device. Since most CATV networks are generally connected to other public networks, such as the Internet, properties are able to enjoy wide-ranging data services through the network connection provided through the CATV tap-off device. The network service from the CATV tap-off device may be extended into a building on a property by installation of equipment for a local area network (LAN). In addition, wireless networking devices, such as WiFi devices, may be incorporated into the LAN to facilitate access to the network.
It can be advantageous to control a wide variety of functionality and information flow at a CATV tap. There is need for an improved approach to enabling such control and functionality in the tap.